Pregnant NO!
by YJCKs
Summary: Pregnant? NO! aku belum siap untuk memiliki anak, aku tahu kami sudah menikah, tapi aku belum... bahkan sangat tidak siap! -Kyuhyun babykyu aku sudah tidak tahan, aku ingin melakakun.. *ekhem* 'itu'. padahal kita sudah menikah... /poor me/-changmin. Changkyu Yaoi! changmin seme, kyu uke..
1. Chapter 1

**PREGNANT? NO!**

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : ff ini murni dari otak aku(?) castnya milik diri mereka masing-masing.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance (aku gak pinter nentuin genre-_-v)

Warning! : BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, ngebosenin, bikin enek.

Pairings: Changkyu! changmin seme kyuhyun uke.

ekhem, ini ff pertama aku jadi maklum agak berantakan dan banyak TYPOs. aku sebagai changkyu shipper merasa miris semakin sedkitnya ff changkyu di sini ;_; aku hanya ingin membantu CKs yang haus akan ff changkyu(termasuk aku-_-), oke terlalu banyak ngomong ._.

ENJOY~~

"shim changmin, aku tak mau hamil dulu jadi kau tidak boleh menyentuhku!" ucap kyuhyun dan mengambil posisi untuk tidur.

"babykyu.. aku tak sanggup, perbolehkan aku menyentuhmu.. sedikit saja." Rengek changmin sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kyuhyun.

"kita sudah sudah membicarakan tentang ini dari kemarin-kemarin minnie, mengertilah aku masih ingin kuliah dan tidak ingin di repotkan dengan hamil dan mengurus anak. Tunggu sampai kita lulus kulian, ne?" kyuhyun langsung tertidur tanpa memikirkan changmin yang masih merengek.

=Pregnant? NO!=

"pagi babykyu, bangun lah. Kau ingin terlambat kuliah, eoh?" changmin menbangunkan kyuhyun dengan berbisik tepat di telinganya dan sedikit menghembuskan nanpasnya.

"eugh.. minnie aku masih ngantuk, dan menjauhlah itu geli. Apakah kita harus kuliah hari ini? Padahal kita baru menikah kemarin." Ucap kyuhyun dengan suara khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"eumm... kau boleh tidak kuliah hari ini. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika little changmin akan masuk ke dalam holemu." Changmin memberikan senyum pervertnya.

"YA! Dasar pervert, bisa-bisa aku hamil setelah ini. Ne, kita kuliah hari ini. Aku merasa tidak akan selamat jika di sini lebih lama lagi." Wajah kyuhyun langsung memerah, Kyuhyunpun bangun dari tempat tidur dan kabur ke kamar mandi.

"HAHAHAHA, kau lucu sekali babykyu. Aku makin mencintaimu." Changmin tertawa guling-guling di kasur. (apa ini-_-v)

"masa bodo dengan janji sebelum kita menikah babykyu, akan membuat kau hamil anakmu khekhekhe." Batin changmin.

=Pregnant? NO!=

Changmin POV

Sebenarnya apa yang di ingikan oleh babykyu-ku itu? Tidak memperbolehkan aku melakukan 'sesuatu' kepadanya? Gila saja! Kami sudah menikah, jika saat kami pacaran dulu aku sudah cukup kesulitan menahan nafsuku untuk tidak menyentuhnya. Aku tau dia tidak suka melakukan hal yang lebih jika belum ada ikatan pernikahan. Tapi sekarang, hey kami sudah menikah kemarin sudah sah menjadi suami istri dan aku seharusnya dapat merasakan holenya yang menurutku nikmat. Iya menurutku karena kyuhyun tidak memperbolehkan aku melihatnya barang sekali. (kasian appa chwang khekhekhe*ketawa nista)

Tidak tahukah babykyu, little changmin ingin bertemu dengan 'rumah-nya'. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi, cukup 4 tahun sudah aku menahannya. Aku akan membuatnya hamil anakku bagaimanapun caranya, yang pasti tidak menggunakan kekerasa. Kekerasan tidak baik, aku tidak akan tega menggunakan kekerasana pada 'istri' tercintaku ini. Aku tak habis pikir, mengapa dia tak ingin hamil? Hamil tidak buruk kok sepertinya. Eh, tapi aku tidak tahu deh soalnya aku kan tidak pernah hamil dan tak akan pernah! Haloo aku ini seme sejati dan tidak akan berubah menjadi uke. Dan lagi aku suka anak kecil, pasti anak ku dan babykyu nanti akan lucu tampan sepertiku jika namja dan cantik seperti ummanya. Kuliah sambil hamil juga tidak buruk, kyuhyun juga akan makin manis jika memakai baju ibu hamil dengan perut sedikit buncit haha.

=Pregnant? NO!=

Kyuhyun POV

"Changmin, ya minnie! Cepat lah turun dan buatkan sarapan aku lapar." Teriakku dari bawah. Sepertinya shim chwang pabo itu masih mandi di kamar mandi.

Aku naik ke atas ke kamar kami, kenapa 'suami-ku' itu lama sekali sudah tahu aku tidak bisa masak dan aku lapar sekarang. Dan aku baru ingat jadwal kuliahku nanti jam 10 sekarang masih jam 8, minnie memang menyebalkan membangunkanku agar aku tidak bisa menikmati tidurku lagi. Apa lagi tadi dia membangunkan aku dengan kata-kata dan senyumnya yang pervert itu, sepertinya bulu kudukku merinding lagi.

"minnie, cepatlah keluar. Aku sudah sangat lapar sekali." Aku berterika dari luar. Tadi sebelum aku berteriak aku mendengar changmin mendesah dan menyebut namaku, aku jadi merasa bersalah karena tidak menjadi istri yang baik untuk suamiku.

"sebentar lagi babykyu, kau tunggu lah di bawah aku akan segera selesai." Balas changmin dengan suara terhan, sepertinya dia tidak bisa menahan desahannya.

Aku langsung turun kebawah, aku takut changmin akan menyerangku jika aku lama-lama disana. Aku tau minnie sedang horny, sebenarnya aku ingin "membantunya" tapi aku takut dan dapat aku pastikan kami dapat berakhir di atas ranjang.

Sebenarnya ada yang tidak changmin ketahui, aku merasa kasian padanya dan aku pun ingin juga merasakan melakukan 'itu' dengan suamiku. Tapi aku takut, sangat takut. Tidak hanya aku takut hamil, semua orang tau hamil akan merepotkan. Aku paling takut saat melakukan hubungan sex, aku takut sekali karena teman-teman ku yang berstatus uke mengatakan itu sangat menyakitkan, dan aku adalah ukenya changmin. Memikirkannya saja aku takut. Bersabarlah minnie tunggu aku sampai aku siap.

**TBC**

Yoohooo~

jangan lupa kasih review yaa, hanya terima saran dan kritik YANG MENDUKUNG!

Ini baru chap 1, aku akan update kalo yang review min 5 :

aku tau ff ini sangat-sangat tidak sempurna._. aku hanya membantu changkyu shipper dan menuangkan ide ff yang membludak di otakku.

KAMU YUNJAE SHIPPER? CHANGKYU SHIPPER? JANGAN LUPA UNTUK FOLLOW YJChangkyuID ! wajib untuk kamu yang merasa YJCKs SEJATI!


	2. Chapter 2

PREGNANT? NO!

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : ff ini murni dari otak aku(?) castnya milik diri mereka masing-masing.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance, (aku gak pinter nentuin genre-_-v)

Warning! : BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, ngebosenin, bikin enek,bikin ngantuk,bahasa frontal,dll.

Pairings: Changkyu! Changmin seme! Kyuhyun uke! Yunjae Kangteuk,etc.

Jeng.. jeng(?) aku balik lagi: gak bosen kan sama ff ini? Aku takut kalian bosen -_- dan maaf sama chap 1 banyakkk banget kekurangan aku juga gk edit sama sekali, tapi di chap ini aku berusaha membuatnya jadi lebih baik, tapi tetap saja kekurangannya banyak banget hehe, maklum masih belajar

ENJOY~

Changmin POV

Oh no!

Aku tak menyangka Babykyu akan menghampiriku dikamar mandi, untung saja dia tidak masuk. Aku takut tidak akan bisa menahan diriku karena aku sedang sangat horny. Hanya dengan membayangkan aku melakukan 'itu' dengannya saja aku bisa seperti ini, bagaimana jika aku benar-benar melakukan itu dengannya? Babykyu little min membutuhkan 'rumahnya' hiks.. mirisnya nasibku ini. Aku yakin Babykyu pasti mendengar desahanku, apakah dia tidak ikut sepertiku? Coba saja dia bisa sepertiku, littlemin pasti bisa merasakan 'rumah' yang didambakannya dari dulu. Pikiranku makin kacau, lebih baik aku kebawah dan memasakkan sarapan untuk Babykyu-ku tercinta.

=Pregnant? NO!=

"Babykyu, kau ingin makan apa pagi ini?" ucap Changmin tepat di telinga Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Kyu dari belakang, dengan sedikit desahan pastinya.

"Ah, kau membuatku kaget Minnie.. lepaskan tanganmu ini, dan cepatlah buatkan aku sarapan kau tahu, aku jadi lapar, huh! " Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke meja makan.

"Hampir.. iya hampir saja aku ingin menerkamnya. Ya! Kenapa jadi jadi aku yang pervert? Ah, ini semua karena desahan Minnie dikamar mandi tadi, aku jadinya berpikiran yang tidak-tidak kan. Dan lagi tadi dia memelukku sambil menghembuskan napas, tenang Kyuhyun.. kau tidak ingin hamil dulukan jadi kau tidak boleh berpikiran yang macam-macam." Batin Kyuhyun.

"Ne, sebenarnya yang jadi suami disini itu siapa, kau atau aku? Kenapa jadi aku yang masak." Changmin menghela nafas.

"Ya Shim Changmin! Jadi kau tak mau memasakkanku makanan? Aku bisa sarapan diluar, kaukan tahu aku tidak bisa memasak!" kyuhyun me-poutkan bibirnya. So cute kyumma.

"Ara, mianhae Babykyu aku akan memasak makan yang sangat enak untukmu. Ah, kau sangat imut dengan kau menpoutkan bibirmu seperti itu. Kau ingin aku makan, ya?" ucap Changmin menggoda kyuhyun sambil mencium pipinya.

"Stop menggodaku Chwang, dan cepatlah memulai memasak." Muka kyuhyun memerah, sudah memerah dan sekarang pasti mukanya bukan lagi seperti kepiting rebus tapi lebih.

"ne, Babykyu kau tambah imut dengan wajah memerahmu, hahaha." Changmin tertawa dan langsung kabur ke dapur.

"SHIM CHANGMIN BERHENTI MENGGODAKU!" teriak Kyuhyun, kembali me-poutkan bibirnya.

Selesai Changmin memasak pencake untuk mereka berdua, Kyuhyun langsung menyerbu sarapan paginya. Sarapan pagi mereka dia penuhi dengan changmin yang selalu menggoda kyuhyun, dan berakhir dengan kyuhyun yang me-poutkan bibirnya. Karena changmin tidak tahan dengan ke imutan 'istrinya' changminpun langsung mencium dan sedikit melumat bibir kyunhyun, sedangkan kyuhyun hanya diam karena terlalu kaget. Takut di pukul oleh kyuhyun, changinpun langsung lari ke ruang tv, tidak lupa dengan hadiah teriakan dari kyuhyun.

"YA! SHIM CHANGMIN! JANGAN MENCIUMKU!"

=Pregnant?NO!=

Kyuhyun POV

Huh, kenapa suamiku itu senang sekali menggodaku. Aku senang dengan perlakuannya hihi, tapi tetap saja dia membuat wajahku menjadi memerah. Shim changmin, jeongmal saranghae!

Lebih baik aku membereskan meja makan dan menyusul changmin di depan, aku jadi ingin bermesraan dengannya.. kkk. Aku membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring yang tadi aku dan Changmin gunakan untuk sarapan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Kulihat jam di tanganku ternyata baru jam 9 pagi. Tiba-tiba aku jadi tidak ingin pergi kuliah apa lebih baik aku ajak Minnie shopping saja dari pada kuliah yang pastinya sangat membosankan, otakku pintar dan IQ-ku tinggi tanpa mengikuti kuliahpun aku selalu dapat nilai tertinggi dari semua teman-temanku.

Kemana suami kelewat tinggiku ini? Aku berjalan ke kamar, ternyata dia tidak disini. Sepertinya dia ada di ruang tv. Ternyata benar dia ada di sana sedang menonton tv. Aku berjalan perlahan agar Changmin tidak menyadari kehadiran ku, tidak lupa aku berjalan mengendap-ngendap. Aku menutup matanya sambil mengatakan "Saranghae minnie.." sepertinya dia sedikit kaget, dan dia menjawab "nado saranghae babykyu.." aku berjalan untuk duduk di sebelahnya dan tiba-tiba dia menyuruhku geser dan langsung tiduran di pahakku.

"Babykyu, tiba-tiba aku jadi tidak mood untuk kuliah. Apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini? Bagaimana kita membuat anak?" Minnie menunjukkan senyum pervertnya. Wajahku seketika memerah, bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan seperti itu sunggu membuatku malu. (/.\) ih mommy malu ya haha~

"Membuat anak? Bagaimana caranya? Apakah kita bisa membeli bahan-bahannya di supermarket?" jawabku dengan polosnya, aku berdiri untuk pindah kebangku lain takut jika aku berlama-lama disana dia akan langsung menerjangku.

"Aishh.. bukan itu maksudku Shim Kyuhyun. Ah, aku jadi benar-benar tidak mood. Tidak usah pindah Kyu, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun." Wow changmin dapat membaca pikiranku sepertinya.

Changmin bangun dari posisi tidurnya, akupun langsung pindah lagi kesampingnya. "Kau hebat Min, kau dapat membaca pikiranku." Ucapku dengan wajah kagum.(?)

"Aku tahu semuanya tentangmu kyu, hanya satu yang tidak aku ketahui." Apa yang tidak Changmin ketahui tentangku? Apakah ada sesuatu yang tidak aku beritahu padanya?

"Apa yang tidak kau ketahui tentangku?" tanyaku.

"Bagaimana wujud littlekyu dan rumah untuk littlemin-ku." Bisik changmin tepat di telingaku. ( bersabarlah papa chwang hahaha *ketawa nista*)

Sontak wajahku kembali memerah, kenapa dia suka sekali membuat wajahku merona. "A-aku.. Ya! J-jawaban macam apa itu?" teriakku sedikit terbata-bata, Sontak men-poutkan bibir merahku.

"Hahahahaha.. mengapa kau menjawab dengan terbata-bata seperti itu ku? Dan lagi wajahmu sangat merah hahaha.. jangan menggodaku dengan pout-an bibirmu itu Babykyu, Sekali kau tertangkap tak akan ku lepaskan." Bagaimana bisa aku menikah dan mendapatkan 'suami' yang tingkat ke-pervert-an nya di atas rata-rata seperti dia? Aku yakin pertahanan ku tak akan lama.. Tapi aku tak ingin Hamil dan merasanya melakukan 'itu' seseorang tolong aku..

"Berhentilah menggodaku Shim Chwang. Aku juga malas kuliah, jika kau menemaniku shopping bagaimana?" mengganti topik jalan satu-satunya agar selamat..

"Emmm, boleh. Tapi ada satu syarat!"

"Apa syaratnya Minnie?" aku menunggu jawaban dari Minnie, perasaanku mulai tidak enak melihat senyum pervertnya kembali terukir di wajah tampannya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Changmin langsung mendekatkan bibir tebal nan menggoda iman(?) ke bibir merah cherryku. Firasatku benar, pasti ini syaratnya. Changmin menciumku dengan lembut, melumat bibirku. Aku tidak membalas ciumannya kkk aku hanya diam dan menikmati bibirnya yang ada di bibirku. Sepertinya dia kesal karena aku tidak juga membalas ciumannya, dia menggigit bibir bawahku yang hasilnya membuat mulutku terbuka. Tidak tinggal diam Changmin langsung memasukan lidahnya ke dalam bibirku mengabsen semua deretan gigi rapihku, mengajakku untuk perang lidah. Lidahku tetap diam, hahaha aku senang sekali menggoda changmin saat kita sedang berciuman. Dia cukup lelah karena aku juga tidak merespon, saat aku merasa bawah ciuman ini akan berakir changmin malah tambah memperdalam ciumannya pada bibirku dan menggigit lidahku agar aku membalas perang lidahnya. Aku harus melayani 'suami' ciuman saja cukup, kalo di ranjang aku belum siap. Aku menyerah dan membalas ciumannya, membalas perang lidahnya dan melumat bibirnya.. 'nghhh Minn.. sshhh.. a-aku butuh nafas.." ucapku disela ciuman kami, sama-sama kehabisan oksigen changmin melepas bibirnya dari bibirku. Baru 5 detik aku dapat bernapas lega Changmin kembali melanjutkan ciuman kami. Yang ini beda dengan ciuman yang tadi, kali ini ciuman penuh gairah dan nafsu. Changmin kembali melumat bibirku sedikit kasardan mengajakku perang lidah, tidak lupa ia menggigit bibirku lagi. Alhasil bibirku menjadi bengkak, bukannya berhenti Changmin tetap melanjutkan ciuman ini. Tangannya menarik pungguku kedekatnya untuk memperdalam ciuman kami, "eughh... M-minnie shhh.. a-ku butuh bernafas.." ia memberiku waktu bernafas, seperti tadi baru 5 detik aku bernafas ia langsung menarik bibirku kembali dengan penuh nafsu 'memakan' habis bibirku. 30 menit sudah kami berciuman, akhirnya ia melepaskan bibir malangku ini. Bibirku bengkak dengan saliva memenuhi seluruh bibirku.

"Hosh..hosh.. kau ingin membunuhku, eoh?" ucapku dengan nafas belum stabil.

"Hosh... hosh... aku hanya ingin mengambil jatahku, ini masih kurang tahu." Nafas Changminpun sama sepertiku.

Setelah nafasku kembali normal Changmin bertanya. "Babykyu, kita jadi shopping? Atau kita ingin melanjutkan yang tadi di atas ranjang?" ujar Changmin sambil menunjukan senyum pervertnya.

"Berhenti dengan senyum pervertmu itu Minnie.. Dari pada aku tidak selamat, lebih baik shopping saja!" Changmin terkekeh, huh aku benci kekehan bodohnya itu.

=Pregnant? NO!=

Flashback..

"Eomma, apa rencana ini akan membuat Babykyu-ku akan senang?" ujar namja kelewat tinggi ke eommanya yang masih cantik meski sudah berumur 40tahun.

"Eomma yakin Kyunniemu akan senang dengan rencana ini, eomma doakan semoga berjalan lancar." Ucap namja cantik kepada anaknya sambil tersenyum.

"Semoga eomma, aku masih sedikit khawatir jika rencara ini akan gagal." Namja tampan kelewat tinggi itu memperlihatkan wajah khawatirnya.

"Sudah, percaya eomma semua akan baik-baik saja." Namja cantik tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut anaknya.

Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang di tunggu-tunggu Changmin, kenapa? Karena hari ini ia akan melamar kekasihnya Kyuhyun. Kami sudah 3 tahun pacaran, sudah waktunya aku menikah dengannya dan eomma juga ingin mempunyai cucu. Aku akan melamarnya hari ini, semoga aku diterima.

Rencananya aku akan membawa dia kencan seperti malam-malam akhir pekan kami. Seperti biasa makan,mengobrol bermesraan dan menonton film, dan saat menonton film aku akan melamarnya rencana yang bagus Changmin.

"Kyu, aku ingin mengajakmu menonton film, kau mau?" ucap Changmin saat mereka sedang makan di restoran.

"Eumm, sebernarnya aku sedikit malas." Oh no! Bisa gagal rencanaku, batik changmin. "Ayo lah, aku ingin sekali menonton film hari ini." Dengan tampang memelas changmin memohon pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne, aku tak ingin kau menangis disini. Lihat wajahmu seperti anak kecil yang tidak di belikan permen sama orangtua nya saja." Kyuhyun terkekeh, Changmin me-poutkan bibirnya karena dibilang seperti anak kecil.

"Jangan me-poutkan bibirmu seperti itu Chwang, sangat tidak lucu malah terkesan seram." Kyuhyun kejam, dibilang seperti anak kecil dan sekarang seram. (=_=v ampuni aku changminizer)

"Kau menyakiti hatiku Babykyu,banyak di luar sana yang bilang aku ini sangat tampan dan lucu, hanya dirimu yang mengatakan aku jelak dan seram."

"Hahaha, tapi aku sangat mencintaimu Minnie."

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke bioskop setelah makan. berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan bahkan berpelukan, sesekali Changmin mencuri cium Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun mencubit pinggang changmin.

Changmin POV

Aku tidak sabar, aku tidak sabar untuk melamarnya seusai film berakhir. Semua sudah aku persiapkan dengan matang, dengan bantuan appaku yang sangat kaya itu aku hanya tinggal memberitahu rencananya dan eomma yang mengurus semuanya. Aku menarik tangan Kyunnie ke dalam bioskop, aku memilih duduk dideretan tengah.

Filmpun di mulai, selama film di putar aku tak dapat mengontrol detak jantungku. Jantungku berdetak 3 kalo lebih cepat. Tanpa menikmati filmnya aku memikirkan apa reaksi Kyuhyun nanti. Aku menengok ke samping dan melihat Babykyu sangat menikmati film ini, bahkan jalan ceritanyapun aku tidak tahu. 1,5 jam kemudian film berakhir, lampu sudah di nyalakan. Belum semua penonton di dalam gedung bioskop berdiri untuk keluar tiba-tiba lampu bioskop mati kembali, seketika layar bioskop terdapat tulisan 'CHO KYUHYUN, WILL YOU MARRY ME?' eomma sangat hebat, seperti ini yang aku inginkan. Saranghae eomma!

Kulihan kyuhyun takjub, sepertinya ia sedikit kaget namanya ada di layar itu airmatanya sudah ada di ujung mata. Seluruh pengunjung bioskop kembali duduk, dan saling bersorak mereka mengatakan. "terima.. terima..terima" aku tersenyum, aku menarik tangan kyuhyun ke bawah menuju depan layar. Aku berlutut di hadapnya mengeluarkan cicin yang sudah aku siapkan dari sebulan yang lalu, aku mengulangi kata-kata yang di layar tadi "Ekhem, Cho Kyuhyun Will you marry me?" Aku gugup, semua pengunjung bioskop semakin bersorak. Aku dapat melihat wajah Kyuhyun memerah dan ia pun menangis. "Yes, I will Minnie.." aku bangun dari berlututku, mengusap airmata di pipi Kyuhyun dengan ibu jariku. Memakaikannya cicin dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Pengunjung yang ada di dalam bioskop kembali bersorak, samar aku mendengar ucapan mereka.

"Sunggu romantis namja tinggi itu, aku jadi iri pada pasangannya."

"Jika aku menikah nanti aku ingin dilamar seperti ini."

"Hwaaa~ kerennn~"

Kami berciuman, aku menciumnya dengan lembut. Sunggu hari yang membahagiakan, "Terimakasih, Kyu kau menerima lamaranku." Ucapku setelah kami berciuman, Kyunhyun hanya mengangguk sepertinya dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Aku kembali memeluknya, sorak dak tepuk tangan pengunjung bioskop kembali terdengar.

Setelah acara lamaranku yang dibilang romantis oleh hampir seluruh pengunjung bioskop. Aku membawa Babykyu-ku pulang kerumah, dia bilang dia sangat bahagia dan tak dapat melupakan hari ini. Aku juga Kyu, aku juga tak akan bisa melupakan disaat aku mengajakmu menikah dan menjadi miliku seutuhnya.

Flashback end

TBC~

Aaaaaaaaaaaaa ;_; aku gak tau, aku ngerasa chap ini aneh banget.. padahal di otakku sudah sempurnya(?) eh giliran di tuangin ke dalam tulisan kok jadi aneh gini ya? -_- maaf ya semua mengecewakan kalian banget bangett :"""" udah updatenya lama hasilnya malah kaya gini ;_; next Chap aku perbaikin semua deh ;_; maklum lah authot baru jadi gini deh ;_;

Typo(s) pasti masih banyak bangetttt... harap maklum ya (_ _)

Voting dong, mending changtoria apa Changsica? -_- (sebernernya aku gak mau pilih dua-duanya tapi tuntutan cerita jadi harus)

Jangan lupa review yaa~ kalo yang review min 5 akan aku update lagi chap selanjutnya :p

GOMAWO^^


End file.
